This invention relates to a novel immobilized metal complex.
Various metal complex catalysts to be used in a homogeneous system by dissolving in a solvent have conventionally been known. However, such catalysts involve the problems of inferior stability and difficulty in separating and recovering from the reaction system. In order to solve these problems, it has so far been widely conducted to immobilize the metal complex catalysts. In this case, carriers such as inorganic carriers (e.g., silica, alumina, zeolite, etc.) and organic high molecular carriers have been used for supporting the metal complexes. Catalysts wherein the metal complexes are merely bound to the carriers, however, have the problems that there is a limit as to stability of the complexes due to the structure of the catalysts and that they provide still insufficient reaction activity and reaction selectivity.